Drabbles and one shots
by NinjaWolf10
Summary: Drabbles and one shots set mostly in the 2003 verse. Chapter 2 - Why does no one listen to him? He even tried to stay calm this time
1. What's in a name

**A/N - Just a random thought that popped into my head today. I don't own them. **

**What's in a name**

Watching from his seat above Hamato Yoshi couldn't help but smile. Splinter had just won the battle nexus. Despite his opponent breaking his leg, the rat had carried on and defeated Draco with great skill and honour. In truth Yoshi often watched over his former pet and his new family, he had seen Splinter struggle to raise and provide for his four sons as well as passing on the art of Ninjutsu to them.

Yoshi watched with a fond smile as the Daimyo's voice rang out declaring Splinter Hamato to be the winner. The rat in question was leaning heavily on his staff and looking slightly embarrassed as the stadium erupted in applause for him.

He had seen the confusion on Splinter's face when he had entered the competition giving just his first name of Splinter to the officials, to find it had been amended to Splinter Hamato by the Daimyo himself. The Daimyo had remembered Splinter as Yoshi's pet and assumed his family name was omitted by mistake.

Some might think it was perhaps to distance himself from Yoshi that Splinter didn't use the family name. But he knew better. From here Yoshi could see that Splinter didn't feel worthy of using the name. He was after all just a pet rat when he had been with Yoshi.

Just a pet rat who had learnt Ninjutsu by struggling to copy Yoshi. Who had attacked Hun to try to save him. Who mutated alongside four young turtles and raised them as his own sons. Who passed the art of Ninjutsu on to his children. Who strives to maintain the strict code of Bushido and honour in everything he does. Who had followed Yoshi's lead and won the battle nexus tournament.

As the look of embarrassment on Splinter's face continued to grow as he was praised by the Daimyo, Yoshi smiled. If Splinter wondered if Yoshi minded him using the name Hamato, the truth was he didn't mind at all.

He had always wanted a son.

And Splinter was his family long before he mutated.

**A/N Reviews are very welcome!**


	2. Perspective

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy this one. Based in the 2003 series. Own nothing. **

Perspective

Unbelievable.

Why does me and Leo talking always end in a screaming match. He's such a control freak, if he just backed off a bit and gave me a bit of breathing space! But no, the mighty fearless leader must always impose his will on us. He has to always be right. Every time. It's always me running through to the sewers to escape the argument, disappointed looks and silent accusations. It's always me that feels like a stranger in my own home.

I can practically feel the anger radiating through me giving me the fire in my legs to keep on running through these dank, depressing sewers. To escape my own home!

But what really burns me, more than anything Leo could say. Is how He always takes Leo's side. No matter how much of a jerk Leo's is being. Like today, Leo climbed up on his high horse and was refusing to even listen to my ideas. I even suggested it in a calm, fairly reasonable way. Reasonable for me anyway. But no, my big brother just closes my ideas down straight away. Hell even Don and Mikey felt sorry for me, they tried to listen to me, but no. No room for possibly changing our fearless leaders plans.

And then what does Leo do when he realizes his followers are revolting. He gets Dad. The almighty Leonardo squeals on me like a six year old to Master Splinter! I was still pretty calm when I was trying to get Leo to listen to me, I stayed calm for once in my life, hoping Master Splinter would hear me out for a change.

Not a chance.

He came in listened to Leo's side of the story and told the rest of us e must support Leonardo and follow his plan! He wasn't going to hear anything from me, Mikey and Donnie!

Even now, after running around the sewers for an hour, my teeth are grinding just thinking about it.

That was when I blew my top with Leo, it was all favoritism from Splinter again. Why the hell does he even keep me, Mikey and Don around anyway since Leo is the only one he listens to. Praises. Loves.

I slow my run as that last though hits me. The truth had crossed my mind and I didn't like it. Donnie is an inventor, a genius. Mikey is fun, he makes everyone laugh – even Splinter. What do I do?

Angrily I push the thought out of my head. Splinter had always favored Leo. He backed all his decisions, spent the most time with him. Hell he spent time with everyone except me.

As I catch my breath and continue a light jog through the sewers, I can sense someone coming up behind me somewhere down the tunnel.

Probably Leo to drag me back to the lair so I can take my punishment for disagreeing with him.

I turn slightly and catch a first glimpse of my pursuer.

Damn it's Splinter following me.

"Raphael wait" he calls to me as he realizes I stopped running.

No chance. As I turn and sprint off into the sewers looking for the nearest man hole cover. I've got nothing to say to him.

**A/N - I'm not hating on Leo by the way, I just see him as still being inexperienced.**


End file.
